


The One and Only

by nothingbutuseless



Category: Blue Dragon
Genre: Badass Bouquet, Badass Kluke, Badass Sahlia, Bratty Shu, Christmas Fluff, Drowning, Everybody hates Zola, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kluke is special, More to add but to lazy, Pointless Competitions, Rivalry, Secrets, Sly Kluke, Sweet Andropov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kluke is the shy and quiet new girl in Talta, once she discovered that she is a shadow wielder things start to go crazy and her life changes. When Kluke meets new people will she trust them to tell her life story, or will she turn away? Join Kluke when she has to find herself along with the help of her new friends before she loses everything important to her forever. (Kludropov, ShuBou, and JiroSahli in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a collab story, but my BFF/Sister couldn't keep up with it, so she let me adopt it, along with her OC.

**~~Kluke's P.O.V~~ **

I stared out of my window taking a break from finishing unpacking and literally, why did I have to bring so much stuff? It'd not like me, I mean,  all I ever had was maybe one suitcase of three pairs of clothes, four pairs of shoes, my necklace my mom gave me before she died and that's it. So why is my luggage so fucking damn heavy? Well, that's not something to worry about right now because I just moved to Talta from Jibral, so far it's peaceful for the most part. But I am really not excited about my first day of High School tomorrow. My last school did not end so well to my liking... It's not a surprise that this school will be any fucking different, all people are the same, no matter what. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when the sun started to set. Well, time to get back to unpacking and I need to get it done by tonight otherwise I will be up all night and I will be so tired for school tomorrow. As I got up from where I was sitting, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I stood there for a second before I went over and picked up the item. Whoop de do, turns out, it was a photo album, I guess that's why my suitcase was so damn heavy, I mean, it's at least three inches wide and it's fat enough to hold at least 340 photos in it. Now that I see it up close, this reminds me of the present I once got from my parents the year before they died... Strange, I thought it got destroyed a really long time ago. 

For a moment I just stood,  fingering the cover of the album. It's a gold color with a large carving of a Phoenix, the outer a light red with a tint of blue. There were diamonds surrounding the Phoenix that took up the whole cover. In other words, a very detailed carving. When I decided to open the first page of the album, I looked at all the photos of when I was younger, still living in Jibral. it feels just like yesterday I was still a little girl, wanting to see the stars. In most of the photos were pictured of all sizes of me and my childhood friends; Shu and Jiro. They used to visit me all the time in Jibral, but I had no clue where they lived, so I couldn't visit them. We've been best friends since we were 5, the three of us. 

* * *

 

As I stared long and hard at a certain photo that caught my eye, the sun started to slowly go down and soon it was replaced by the moon seconds later. It's beautiful, the moon, I always loved to look at the moon at night, admiring it from my window at how beautifully glows and how it sparkles when it's reflection hits the water of a small lake near the house I used to live in. Another thing I used to always love to see were the stars,  they would always hold a meteor shower every four years. I always wished I could go, but sadly, my parents couldn't take me because they were always busy, but they still tried to find time to take care of me. I soon started taking over the business as a doctor to help injured people. That's around the time the meteor showers stopped, and soon after, my parents died. 

That reminds me... I wonder what Shu and Jiro are doing right about now, It's been a year since they last visited before I moved to Talta, and exactly two years before I discovered that I was a Shadow Wielder, a Phoenix to be exact. I always admired the Phoenix, it's beautiful colors and it's magical powers, considering that I read them in books, surprisingly the Phoenix is a female, the only female Shadow to be exact. Strange, I usually think those types of birds are usually males, after the showers stopped and my parents died, I discovered an ancient library located underground while I was walking around and bought all of the books that contained information about Phoenix. Phoenix is an ancient bird that it's power was used to seal away the legendary; Darkness, with the other Shadows' help. Although I always wondered why my mother had this necklace, after a certain page in a book, I soon understood.

Apparently, the necklace was used for Phoenix's Shadow Wielder because the Wielder's Shadow didn't exactly become one with the Wielder, so they wore the necklace around their neck to help summon Phoenix when the time was right. I'm guessing that my mother found this necklace and kept it so that one day, she would give it to me. As I looked out of my window, I couldn't help but think about how tomorrow will turn out. Since I've always been cooped up inside a lot and always read what people call "boring old story books," I've never really made any friends except Shu and Jiro, I was always teased and picked on.

So I don't think that this new school will be any better than my last school. I just wish that Shu and Jiro were here... It would be easier to deal with bullies and such, plus, it would be nice to see them after a long year I've had. But I guess that I could go exploring later tomorrow when school is over with to take my mind off of how I had a horrible first day. There's just one thing that is troubling my poor mind as of late to no end. nI guess I'm just not looking forward to my first day...

* * *

 

_Well, how did I do? Good, Great, Bad, Horrible? If you have any ideas for this story, don't be shy to post them in the comments and once I get a chance, I can take a look at them. Next chapter will have a lot of thinking, with the addition of the question; "Will Kluke's thoughts come true?" Find out in the next chapter! 'Til then~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon! I only own this story and my OCs!(Ale's OC belongs to her)

~~ Kluke's P.O.V ~~

~~~~When the sun rose it's shadow slowly seeped into my bedroom window, and into my eyes. This was always my favorite way to wake up back in Jibral, peace and quiet, the only sounds that the animals that live outside make are when they wake up, plus the sunlight from the sun in my eyes, can't think of a better way to wake up. My eyes slowly drifted open when I slowly sat up and stretched, only when I started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes did I realize that today was the day that I dreaded the most, besides my parents' death of course. When my eyes drifted to my alarm clock sitting on my nightstand next to my bed that read 6:15 AM, I got up from my spot on my bed and made my way to my closet. As soon as I picked out my tenkai outfit I went back over over to my nightstand to retrieve my necklace before heading into my bathroom to freshen up. When not even fifteen minutes passed as my bathroom door opened revealing me wearing a white turtle neck with a baby blue top covered with purple star shaped leggings and over that a black diamond pattern skirt with long green socks and matching black boots along with my famous black fingerless gloves with my hair up in it's usual ponytail, but with a light purple ribbon. Last but not least, to finish the outfit I put on my necklace that my mom gave me.

When I went over to my mirror to give myself a full body look over, I couldn't help but frown. I really don't want the day to start... I just want to crawl back under my warm blanket caccoon and go back to sleep for about five years. But sadly, it seems today isn't my day because I took one last glance at my clock it read 6:47 AM. I quickly grab my keys and backpack that is laying by my bedroom door and start to walk out of my room when I looked back at my photo album. As if wishing me good luck I slowly gave it a smile and closed my door, heading to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. After about five minutes of eating, I cleaned up the table before walking to my front door with my backpack and keys in hand, just standing in the door for a minute before I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me, locking it afterwards. 

* * *

Along the path that I was walking on to get to school, I was lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, clutching my head. "Owwwee...." 

"Oh my god!I'm soo sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me help you," the voice belonged to a female for sure, too high pitched to sound deep, but she sounds familiar... When I realize that she was waiting for me to take her hand, I slowly looked down at the ground in embarassment and took the offered hand anyway, being helped off the ground as I continue to clutch my head with my free hand. When I open my eyes, I was frozen in place, for what felt like three years before the pair of eyes that belonged to a person in front of me widened the same time mine did, but before my mind could register that I was pulled into a warm hug by none other than my long lost cousin; Alex. I instantly relaxed into the hug , wrapping my arms around her and giving off warmth of my own, glad to see my cousin that I haven't seen in a long time, which is a good thing to see family after so long in my opinion. 

"Alex, it's so good to see you again! I'm glad to know that you're alright since I haven't heard from you in forever!" I lightly smile and reluctantly let go of Alex, not wanting to let go the hug, but considering the time, I kinda have to. But that reminds me, since Ali is here, maybe we can walk to school together, for old time's sake, since she owes me for not ever contacting me when she damn well knows I'll always answer no matter what mood I'm in. 

I punch her arm in revenge and I smirk when she winces and frowns at me. "What was that for? You know damn well I'm very sensitive to violence... Especially my skin." She gives me watery eyes and pouts, I cross my arms over my chest and I light smile before I gently nudged her shoulder in apology, and began to walk forward again. She seemed to get the hint and started to speed walk to catch up to me, I'm glad she got the hint, considering the time which is now 6:50 AM. But I'm glad we are not even five minutes  away from school, which is proving my point when the said school appears in my vision of sight. I'm slightly taken bu surprise when Alex takes my hand and starts running to the front of the school, seemingly to be excited to show me around. She let go of my hand when we get inside and not only that, but I kept tripping every few seconds because of how hard she was pulling on my hand, but no matter, we arrived the the principal's office on time and as planned, not that I'm complaining, it just means more time to explore and hang out with Ali more. 

In which is what I think she was planning on because when we were in front of the principal she went ahead and gave my my schedule, "Kluke, right?" I slowly nod as I gently take my schedule which was handed out right in front of me. 

"I made sure that you and Alex had the same classes so she can show you around. Plus I know how it is to be in this type of situation. But anyway, hope you try to have a nice first day." She quickly waves us off and I found my attention on my schedule that is lying in my hands, which I started I started to memorize, for future purposes of course. When I deem to have memorized my schedule enough times, which so happened to be simple enough, Math is first, Social Studies second, Science then Lunch and last but not least, Dance Class. I put it back in my backpack before turning my attention to Alex, who was walking a little ways ahead of me with a suspicious smile on her face. I soon realize why she has that smile on her face when I see a group of six coming our way and I instinctively hid behind Alex. 

"Hey Ale, is that the new student?" I feel Alex nod at the question and at the strangely familiar voice before another familiar voice pops up that causes me to freeze and hide my face when Alex makes me come out of hiding. Making sure my face is hidden as I stay silent at the next question.

But Alex wasn't having it when I stayed silent so she gently nudged me, giving me an okay sign to start talking. "M-my name is K-kluke..." I strangely hear two gasps from the two familiar voices that causes me to look up and my eyes widened for the second time that day. The two figures in front of me are my two childhood friends; Shu and Jiro. I instinctively put a hand over my mouth and I give a light smile.

I give them a light wave, "Shu, Jiro, it's good to see you two again after so long." Shu walked excitedly over towards me, Jiro soon following and started asking be a bunch of questions which I couldn't answer them all. During the miss of talking to them, my eyes caught another pair of eyes which so happened to be baby blue watching me from behind Shu and Jiro. Our gazes stay locked on one another for another minute before I turn my gaze back to Shu and Jiro, not missing the light smile on the owner's face that owned the baby blue eyes. 

I lightly giggle when Shu asks another outstanding question that causes Jiro to smack him on the back of the head that causes all of us to laugh. "Owe, Jiro, what was that for?! That hurt!" Shu starts nursing his poor head which I step forward to help him with. I can tell Jiro was getting annoyed because he pinched the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh causing me to smile at their antics. I sure missed this... After deemingly fixed Shu's head I turned my gaze to the forgotten girls that I've been yet to be introduced to, along with the mysterious boy with the distractingly perfect baby blue eyes. 

"Kluke, this is Bouquet, Sahlia and Andropov. They are our friends that we met on our first day last year. Guys, meet our old friend, Kluke." When Jiro starts pointing to each as he says their name, I slightly nod my head in a bow out of a habit, when I looked over the three of them, being distracted once more by the beautiful baby blue eyes of Andropov which Alex notices instantly with a slight smirk on her face. But I was brought out of Andropov's gaze when Bouquet asks a question that I'm sure Shu has been dying to ask. 

"So Alex, did you show Kluke around yet?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest and she looked over to the clock sitting innocently on the wall that shows 7:01 AM. Strange, doesn't school start by this time? Oh well. I tuned back into have Alex answer Bouquet's question. 

"Nope, I was about to show her around when you guys showed up. Hey, I have an idea! How about we all show Kluke around?" I can instantly tell that Shu and Jiro are down, considering the excited shout from Shu and the smile with a nod from Jiro. I look over to Bouquet, who nods with a smile that is directed at me then looks to Sahlia, who has been quiet this entire time, as well as Andropov. 

"Sure, I don't mind. It's nice to meet you, Miss Kluke," I smile and nod at her, at last turning my attention to Andropov who shrugs. I take that as a yes, I guess, as Alex starts to grin but then her grin falls as soon as the bell that indicated that school has begun, has started ringing. 

"Awww, not fair! I guess we'll have to show you around sometime today." She pouts causing me to roll my eyes before I light grab her hand and started to walk to Math class.

"See you guys at lunch!" Alex shouts as we walk away and they shout an "okay" in reply and I give an internal sigh as we walk through the door of Math. This is sure as hell gonna be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd I do? Sorry for not updating, I've been extremely busy and all with life. But I stayed up at least 3 times up to 3 in the morning trying to catch up on chapters, I need sleep though, if only I had coffee....


End file.
